Duck Tape Revenge
by Filodea
Summary: Set in Ankha's GSFI universe. How does Harry repay the twins for their prank?


Duck Tape Revenge

A/N: This story is based in the "Gold and Silver, Fire and Ice" universe, created by Ankha. You should read her story for this to totally make sense, although it is amusing on its own.

"What is it called, again?"

"Duck tape, Albus."

"I see. You said it is impervious to magic?"

"So it seems. Everything I've tried in the past didn't work."

"How did Harry get hold of it?"

"I had a roll in the bottom drawer of my desk. I used it at the wedding, and then it disappeared. I guess Harry had it."

The two men stood and merely gazed at the sight of the red-headed twins, trussed up and lying on the sitting room floor. The brothers were looking beseechingly at Albus and Severus. It was obvious they wanted to be free, but could not express their wishes. This was because their mouths were taped shut with duck tape. They also were immobilized due to the tape around their hands and ankles, binding them so they could only move like earthworms.

"Did Harry tell you why he did this to them."

"Apparently he hasn't forgotten the kidnapping when he was two, and decided to get some revenge."

"Aren't six-year olds inventive?"

"Very. Do you think we should undo them?"

"Hands and feet only. I rather like the silence."

"Yes. It is rather nice, isn't it?"

Fred and George began making noises behind the gags. It sounded rather desperate. They appeared to not like the idea or remaining gagged.

Albus and Severus bent down and began unwinding the tape from the boys. Finally, the two redheads were free.

"And just how did this happen? I thought you were here to study your remedial potions with Hermione while she kept an eye on Harry?"

"We were. Hermione got called for an emergency up in the dorms. We volunteered to stay with Harry until she got back. After she left, Harry got really quiet, and just sat and looked at us. Then he waved his hand, and the next thing we knew, we were on the floor, feeling like we'd been drugged. We couldn't move or call out or anything."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"In here, Papa!" The voice came from the bedroom.

When Severus and Albus walked into the bedroom, they couldn't help but smile. Harry was on the bed, petting Rowena, his falcon, and talking to Octavian, his snake. Obviously, his revenge for the earlier misbehavior of the twins had put him in a good mood.

"Very good, Harry. I'm glad you didn't get into anything after you incapacitated your babysitters."

"Nope. I knew if I was good after, I wouldn't be in trouble for doing it."

"Well, I think you made your point with Fred and George. Pranking the pranksters is the best revenge of all."

"I thought so. Can we go eat now?"

"Do you want to wait for Mama and Grandma?"

"Yayy! Is Mama back?"

"Yes. The Order didn't need her too much this time, so Seri came back a little bit ago. She's in the Infirmary, checking on her potions stores. She needs me to restock, so she's making me a list."

"Is Aunt Kit back, too?"

"No, she stayed to help with the few injuries there were. She'll be back later this evening."

Harry stopped and thought. "Should I say sorry to Fred and George?"

Severus was surprised. "Why should you?"

Because they weren't really trying to hurt me when they took me from Aunt Minerva, and I think it hurt them to be bounded up."

Severus picked Harry up. Even though he was now six, he was still small for his age. "Harry, if you feel you need to say sorry, then go ahead. But, don't do it if you don't mean it. Then it's just words, and sometimes fake words hurt worse than physical pain."

"Okay. Can I see Fred and George later?"

"Yes. They left after we freed them, but you will see them at dinner."

"Hmm. Maybe you should make it very clear when you say sorry what you are apologizing for." Severus was thoughtful. He had a very suspicious gleam in his eye.

"You mean, explain to the whole Gryffindor table that they were bested by a six-year old child?" Albus began to get the same gleam.

"I don't see a problem. Their brother and sister would surely like to know that Harry was sorry for doing something to the twins."

Harry grinned at both men. "Okey-dokey! Let's go eat!"

The three mages walked out of the sitting room, on the way to the Great Hall, Harry's hands clasped firmly in his father's and grandfather's hands. It was going to be an interesting meal.


End file.
